


Don't You Forget About Me

by killerfrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Basket Case Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Detention, Developing Friendships, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Preppy Oikawa, Sad Akaashi Keiji, Slice of Life, Teacher Ushijima Wakatoshi, jock bokuto, nerdy akaashi, punk kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerfrost/pseuds/killerfrost
Summary: "You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7 o'clock this morning." (The Breakfast Club, 1985)In which Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, Oikawa, and Kuroo realise each of them is a lit and art nerd, a jock, a socially awkward gaming freak, a king, and a rebel - contrary to principal Ushijima Wakatoshi's simple terms.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Breakfast Club-inspired Haikyuu!! AU. Comments are greatly appreciated.

_Can't believe I'm going to detention for ditching class to go shopping._

Oikawa sighed. He knew he shouldn't have ditched class in the first place, but Kageyama Tobio just had to rat him out. _Fucking idiot doesn't know his place. I'm in deep shit now. Oh, and look. Looks like I have company._

Long blonde hair with black roots, eyes on whatever game he was playing on his phone, making slight "woosh" noises to himself. _Ew,_ Oikawa thought to himself. _I've seen this kid somewhere and he didn't give me good vibes. At all._

Another boy, this time of tall and skinny stature, sat in the middle of the classroom, his messy raven hair catching Oikawa's attention. He was sure he'd seen this boy before. Didn't seem like the kind of person he'd talk to, though. The raven-haired boy had a rather tired expression on his face, wearing a slight frown and doodling something on his notebook. He slightly reminded Oikawa of Iwaizumi - _maybe a weird, pale, non-threatening version of him._ He wanted to chuckle to himself. His childhood friend had never looked _that_ wimpy.

_And he'd never end up in detention like me._

_God, he's out there hanging with Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kyoutani, and the others as we speak. And I'm in detention._

Oikawa sat in front of the raven-haired Iwaizumi "lookalike", eyeing the muscular, grey-haired, tall boy walking down the hall wearing a dark blue T-shirt. _Bokuto fucking Koutarou. He's huge, alright. I would tap that ass._

_But why'd he be in detention? He's the school's ace...he'd get away with anything...everyone knows he's been failing classes but he's got a scholarship already since he's that good at volleyball..._

"Hey, hey, hey! Well, if it ain't the soon-to-be prom king," the jock smiled. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," said Oikawa. _Seems like he's the only decent person who's going to join us today after all..._

Because the next person to come in was Kuroo Tetsurou.

Standing tall in his leather jacket, ripped jeans, and Burzum T-shirt underneath his jacket, the school's most infamous punk grinned at the sight in front of him. At last, a detention session with new friends. Oikawa still remembered how he spilled vodka all over his shoes at the party where they first met. Not a good impression at all. _And now he's here. Joining me in paradise. How nice._

"Sup, Oiks?" the taller boy grinned, taking a seat next to the Iwaizumi lookalike. "Oh. Still traumatised from that little incident, I see."

Following from behind Kuroo was principal Ushijima Wakatoshi, his stern eyes scanning the room for the little delinquents in the room. Oikawa had never wanted to mess with him, let alone deal with him in the first place.

"Morning, gentlemen," the ever-so-formal principal cleared his voice. "Just so we are clear, all five of you know why you are here today, am I correct?"

"I don't know why I'm here," Kuroo responded nonchalantly. "And I don't care."

"One more Saturday, Kuroo," Mr. Ushijima pointed his finger. "Anyway. You are here for a reason, and to tell the truth, I do not care what it is that brought you here, as long as you complete an essay telling me who you think you are by 3 PM sharp - a real 1,000 words essay, not just a paper full of the same word being repeated again and again, you hear that, Bokuto?"

 _Why me,_ Bokuto almost sighed, yet the wide smile on his face remained. "Yes, Sir!"

"Sir-"

"You may not talk back to me," Mr. Ushijima pointed his finger at Oikawa. "It is spoiled privileged brats like you, with your freedom of speech at home, who will be running this country one day and we do not need delinquent, spoiled privileged brats, just spoiled privileged brats."

"But-"

"No buts, Oikawa. Redeem yourself and tell me exactly who you think you are. 1,000 words."

"Ugh, fine." _Fuck you, Tobio. And fuck you, UshiWHACKa._

"And you, Bokuto - you have earned a scholarship solely from your exceptional athletic abilities and MSBY Black Jackals have their eyes set on you. If I were you, I would not mess this up," Mr. Ushijima hissed, his eyes even more stern than before. "This time around, you need to work hard. Do you know what the phrase ‘hard work’ means, Bokuto?”

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"I will be in my office, and if I see any of you children walk out of this hall, I will not hesitate to make you come in next Saturday and make you lose the privilege you have received from this school. Be it your sports scholarship, your prom king title, your international gaming championship opportunity, or your art club presidency."

"What will you make me lose, Mr. Ushiwaka?" Kuroo smirked, laying his foot on the table. "Huh? It seems like I have nothing to lose, so I might as well-"

"You!" a roar-like yell jumped straight out of Mr. Ushijima's mouth. "You just earned yourself another Saturday."

"Alright, cool."

 _What is it with this kid?_ Ushijima just couldn't wrap it around his head. "Another Saturday, Kuroo. That is three Saturdays including today."

"Um, actually, that's four including today? What's the use of education when the ones educating us can't even count-"

"Enough!" the principal's hand slams against the table, jolting Kuroo off his seat. The younger male picks himself up with no difficulty, placing the chair back to its original place and himself on it. "Five. I will be in my office, and if I hear one more ruckus coming from this hall, I will not hesitate to pull all of you in for another detention session next week. Finish your essay, people."

And so, Mr. Ushijima walked away, his strong steps making Oikawa's head ring.

"Why the long face, Oiks?" Kuroo smirked once again. "You've been staring at me for ages now. Might want to relax those facial muscles a bit. Did you know that your muscles are at its relaxed state when you smile? Smile. It looks good on you."

"You can count...?" Oikawa scoffed. "Also, seems like you know a lot about muscles. Or...wait...are muscles the only thing you're all about?"

"Oh, wow, do I really look like I failed math and bio?"

Oikawa turned his back against the strange-haired boy once again, deciding to stare at the blank paper on his table. _What can a punk like him do anyway? Cause ruckuses? I refuse to believe he didn't fail math and biology..._

"Have _you_ studied for next week's math and bio exams? Let me guess, you're too busy preparing for prom, shopping around, and preparing all sorts of school events, eh..."

"What do you care, anyway?"

"Answer the question, Oikawa."

He felt a kick on the back of his chair. Refusing to turn his back to look at Kuroo, Oikawa dropped his vision to the table once more.

"Yo. Look at me."

_No, no, don't..._

"Must be so fun being the school's most popular dude, huh? No one would judge you for failing your classes, because you're perfect in every other way...similar to this guy here, our ace!" Kuroo grinned, turning his head to Bokuto. "You don't even have to be nice to anyone around you to get your way around things...everyone would treat you differently anyway just because you're talented and you're _the_ ace. Life's easy for you. Right?"

Bokuto grunted in annoyance. "Jeez. Cut it out, man!”

"Answer my question first. Am I right about you getting free passes for being an ace and him getting free passes for being the king of the school?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. You popular people and your bullshit...Picasso and our favourite gamer Kodzuken right there and their lack of social life..."

"He has a name, you know," gamer boy said in an almost emotionless voice.

"Oh, he can talk," Oikawa scoffed once more, not knowing his statement would send Kuroo into laughter. "All this time I've only heard weird noises coming out of his mouth."

"Of course he can, he's a Twitch streamer, didn't you know? He's Kodzuken. _The_ Kodzuken. Kozume Kenma," Kuroo threw his hands up in the air. "He may be a bit of a freak, but he can definitely talk. Did you assume all antisocial geeks like him can't talk? I mean he-"

"Can't we all just do our essays in peace?"

For the first time that day, the raven-haired boy with a sketchbook raised his voice. His apathetic look stunned everyone in the room, including Oikawa who’d thought he’d never hear such blunt remarks from the seemingly calm boy.

"Thanks, Akaashi," Kenma smiled.

"Uh, is that your essay, my dude?" asked Kuroo, pointing at the raven-haired boy’s sketchbook. "Your essay is a sketch of an...owl? Aww, Hedwig, is that you? Hey, by any chance, are you in Ravenclaw? Because I'm in Slytherin, you see. I took the Pottermore test and-"

"You're a pain in the ass, you know," Akaashi said, his voice aloof.

Bokuto couldn't help but beam at the boy's fiery remarks.

"How polite," Kuroo scoffed. "So it's true what they all say. Akaashi Keiji, president of the art club, the sweet, polite and pretty nerd who's also blunt as a knife at the same time..."

"Hey! Leave him alone, Kuroo!"

This time, it was Bokuto who smacked his fist onto Kuroo's table.

"Woah, chill. I was just stating out what I'd heard from the artsy kids..." Kuroo fake-gasped. "I'm a school insider, didn't you know? I know everything about everyone in this school, just like Mr. Janitor over there...you might not expect it, Bokuto, but he hears every conversation in this school, knows what everyone stores in their lockers and all that stuff. Amazing, right?"

"You know what's amazing, Kuroo? Your inability to shut the fuck up," Oikawa replied.

“And your inability to look past stereotypes,” said Kuroo. “And not judge others by their appearance. What’s the correlation between looking like I’m ready to go to a metal gig and failing math and bio?”

”You assumed Bokuto’s got it easy in life too, Kuroo,” Akaashi cut in. “Just like how Ushiwaka thought he didn’t know what the phrase ‘hard work’ meant.”

"What do you know about Bokuto fucking Koutarou, Akaashi? You're the one assuming things and fantasizing about him. One of the top wing spikers in the country, early admission to MSBY Black Jackals, sports scholarship, failing math and physics, no break from his little fangirls...you don't even know how his friends would react if they ever found out about your little crush on him. Konoha Akinori would spit on you if he read the poem you write about the 'star of the court'. Yeah, I read that piece you did for the school magazine, alright. It's so sweet it got me and even Tsukki in tears. But let's face it, you're like every parent's wet dream, and Bokuto? Bokuto's the whole school's wet dream. So is Oikawa here. But he's a little too shy to admit he has a thing for misfits...not the nerdy ones, though. The 'outlawed' ones."

"Those are assumptions too, you know," Akaashi retorted, clear and simple.

”And what other assumptions could we make about you, Mr. Quiet But Blunt?” Kuroo walked over to Akaashi’s table and sat on the table, right next to his sketchbook.

”No one’s asking you to make any!” Bokuto yelled, slamming another fist on the table.

”Mmhm, no one’s asking me to, but I want to. Let me reenact a scene from the Akaashis’ home life.”

The boy with the eternal bedhead stood between the tables, grinning at Oikawa before proceeding.

”’Welcome home, Keiji! How was school today?’ ‘School was great, Dad! I got an A for chemistry.’ ‘How was art club?’ ‘Art club was good, we imitated Van Gogh today!’ ‘Awww, that’s great, son!’ ‘T-thank you, Mom and Dad...’ ‘Now you go rest, Keiji. We love you!’ ‘Love you too, Mom and Dad.’”

The little show ended with a fake retching from Kuroo, who was met by a sharp gaze from Akaashi.

”Not that far from the truth, is it?” Kuroo smirked once again.

”What’s your family like, then?” asked Oikawa. “Harmonious?”

”Oh, very. I live with my Dad. Just him. And every night I come home to no one. He leaves before I wake up and arrives home after I go to sleep. So it’s utter silence. No fighting. Harmonious, indeed.”

Harsh footsteps on the ground. The smell of old perfume spread across the hall as Mr. Ushijima made his way back to Kuroo’s table, eyeing the boy with an intense glare.

”I heard shouting,” he said. “Must be you, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

”It’s all of us, Sir,” Akaashi interrupted. “Except for Kenma...”

Mr. Ushijima didn’t utter a word.

”He’s not wrong...” Oikawa nodded.

”How many times do I have to tell you to keep your opinions to yourself, young man?! You think you are the king of the school, there is more to life than speaking to crowds and grooming yourself! You are all talk.”

”Hey, how come when the nerd talks, you act like he doesn’t exist, but when it’s Oikawa or Bokuto or me, you-“

”Shut it, Kuroo! Now, since it is time for lunch, will you help me out, Akaashi?"

 _There are only three scenarios in which Mr. Ushijima doesn’t ignore me: Scenario A, whenever he needs help with something he wouldn’t trust the others to help him with, and in this case, of course he’d trust me because he assumes I don’t make as much trouble as the other kids do. Scenario B, whenever he needs someone to talk about the art and literature club to the first years. Scenario C, whenever he needs a student tutor. Other than that, I don’t exist to him. Scenario A is the worst. How does he assume I’m that innocent? Hell, I’m in detention right now._ Akaashi nodded and followed suit. “Yes, Sir.”

“I wonder why he’s in detention,” said Bokuto. “He seems nice.”

”What about me? Don’t you wonder why I’m in detention?” Kuroo’s signature smirk returned to his face.

”Why would he?” Oikawa snapped. “I think it’s pretty obvious. You’re a punk.”

”So? Does that mean I deserve to be here even though I was just minding my own business? Do I deserve to be punished for my appearance, the way I talk, and my taste in music? Does my hairstyle constitute trouble?”

”Your whole existence is trouble!”

”Wow. That’s harsh, Oiks.”

Akaashi returned with food and no Mr. Ushijima in sight a few minutes.

”Thank you, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto’s eyes beamed once more.

”You’re welcome, Bokuto-san...Kenma, is that...”

Kenma nodded.

”You have so much shit in your bag, including a stash...?” Bokuto’s eyes widened.

”You’ll never know when you have to scoot.”

”What?” Kuroo squinted. “You’re not...running away from home are you? With weed?”

”Out of all people, it’s the weeb who has the weed. I really thought it’d be you, Kuroo,” Oikawa tsk-ed.

“I hate my family,” Kenma continued, his voice small. “They keep fighting, and I can’t stand it. They don’t even care about the fact that I don’t have friends at school. That’s why I’ve been live streaming and pro gaming. I can move out whenever I want to now that I've earned enough money to live on my own."

”Don’t we all hate our family? Except for Skinny Keiji, maybe. Parents’ favourite,” Kuroo shot a look at the art club president.

”My parents never told me they loved me.”

The raven haired boy’s words sent a chill through everyone else’s spine, but mostly Oikawa. _Imagine not wanting a son like Akaashi._

”You? The quiet, shy art club president who writes for the teen columns of top newspapers and magazines, an above 80 average grade? The fucking nerd who tutors first and second years math, sociology, and English, and hopeless third years English?” Kuroo couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

”Laugh all you want, Kuroo!” Bokuto responded with a yell.

”It’s okay, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said calmly. “My parents say far worse things than that at home. To me.”

Bokuto could feel his heart drop. “B-but...”

”Like what?” asked Kuroo.

”’You will never amount to anything.’ ‘Writing poems won’t get you anywhere.’ 'A job in literature? In this economy? Don't be embarrassing'. ‘Have you studied, son? Don’t you dare bring shame to the family!’ Years of hearing such things from my parents and the next thing I knew I began having panic attacks at school. I can’t focus on some of my classes and I’m failing economics while acing almost everything else. Just so you know, I’m in detention because I had an attack during chem lab last week and I accidentally spilled chemicals all over Mr. Sugawara’s lab coat...I almost ended my life that night.”

The rest of the room gasped at the sight before them. Small tears streamed down Akaashi’s face as Bokuto slid over to his side and wrapped him in a hug. “Akaashi!”

”It’s okay...I’m fine, really,” the smaller boy sobbed into Bokuto’s chest. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have overshared...”

"You're stressed out because they're pressuring you into acing every single class and not letting you study literature in college while taunting you with their words, that's very bad, Akaashi..." Bokuto said gently.

”My parents do that too...” Oikawa muttered. “Not as shitty, but they still pressure me into doing things.”

”You know pressure?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow in return. “My life is all about pressure, baby.”

”Baby,” Kuroo smiled to himself. “Baby. Love the nickname.”

”I was being sarcastic.”

”Whatever.”

”No matter how much I try to please them, it’s so hard to get their approval. I struggled to win glee club competitions, became the most popular guy at school the way my brother was the most popular guy back in high school, and studied hard to get good grades. But at the end of the day, I’ll never get the kind of attention my brother always gets from them. The only attention I ever get is from...”

”The whole school. Got it,” said Kuroo.

Oikawa nodded. “They pressure me to do my best at everything just to ignore me every time I achieve something. It hurts, you know. I have feelings too.”

”Being neglected and mistreated by your own parents sucks. We would know,” Kenma gestured towards Akaashi who was still limp in Bokuto’s arms.

”And I really thought you were an asshole...” Kuroo shook his head. “I’m sorry, Bokuto.”

”Because I’m a stupid, selfish jock? Because I’m an ace who always gets free passes?” Bokuto shot him a look. "Look, everyone thinks I have it easy because I'm an ace. Because I don't do well in class, I'm the captain of the volleyball team, and our team wins almost every volleyball match we've played! But guess what, Kuroo? Not everyone uses those free passes to become assholes and pick on others the way you pick on everyone but that Tsukki dude and Kenma!"

”Bokuto works really hard and cares a lot about everyone around him. Not everyone knows that, but I know that,” Akaashi wiped his own tears, now back to his usual stoic state.

”How would you know?” asked Kenma.

”Because he’s my English tutor,” said Bokuto with a delightful smile on his face. "Right, Akaashi?"

Akaashi nodded softly. "Bokuto always asks for an additional hour of tutoring session. Not to mention he practices his spikes for hours every day. He has his up and down moments with his mood swings, but he tries his best."

"Truth is, I'm bipolar, Kuroo. I struggle with my mood swings all the time and they interfere with my volleyball activities and me trying to balance between volleyball and my studies," said Bokuto. "It's not always sunshine and rainbows for me. Sometimes I'd get so depressed I couldn't get out of bed. Sometimes I'd snap at people. But I ended up seeking help because I didn't want to burden everyone around me."

"That's how considerate he is," Akaashi added.

"See, the thing is, Kuroo," Oikawa jumped in. "You wouldn't know our struggles, or how nice we 'popular people' actually are unless you hang out with us. But you chose this life for yourself. You chose to be a misfit. The same way Kenma and Akaashi chose to be weirdos."

"You? Nice? Then why did Kageyama rat you out?"

Oikawa sighed.

"You bullied him," said Kuroo. "You were devastated just because there's a better tenor in the glee club than you. You practice really hard, Oiks, but there's always going to be someone more talented than you. And that's okay, you know? You don't have to bully them just because they're naturally better than you and you want your friends to think you're cool. You could be more like Iwaizumi who coaches the good ones instead of bullying them. Oh, but too bad there aren't many good baritones like him."

Tears instantly burst out of Oikawa's eyes. "What about you? Bullying people to get a rise out of them the way you're bullying me right now? Reminding me of how worthless I am compared to geniuses?"

"I'm not bullying you. I'm just unboxing you. And I didn't say you were worthless. I just said there are people who are more naturally talented than you. But you practice way harder than them anyway, so."

"This is public humiliation."

Kuroo shook his head. "Don't think so. We've been stuck here for hours now, we're going home in a bit and we're all troubled so we might as well overshare with each other. We'll forget about this stuff anyway, and on Monday we'll pass by each other in the halls like nothing happened. I'll go back to hanging with Tsukki, Noya, Lev, and Tanaka, Akaashi will go back to his usual poetry and art shit, Bokuto will go back to hanging with the volleyball jocks, Kenma will go back to his pro gaming, and you will go back to practicing with the oh-so-prestigious Aoba Johsai Boys' Glee Club with _the_ Iwaizumi Hajime and bullying poor Tobio-chan."

"Bokuto-san...will you..."

Oikawa shook his head. "Kuroo's right, Akaashi. He'll forget you once this thing's over. Things will go back to normal. The only time he's going to remember you is during your tutoring sessions."

"That's not true," said Bokuto.

"But will you forget me, though, Oikawa Tooru?"

Still teary-eyed, Oikawa jerked at the sudden tug on his hoodie sleeve. "What the fuck, Kuroo? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Never mind then. But you probably won't since I'm the only punk you know who didn't fail math and bio."

"Well, you still failed to win my heart."

That sent another laughter out of Kuroo. "Feisty now, huh, Oiks? I like that about you. How does it feel, knowing the person you look down on has never failed a single class in his life? Eh?"

"I don't really give a shit, to be honest."

"You're in 3-6," said Kenma. "One of the college prep classes. Not the best one, not 7 like the one Terushima is in, but still an indicator of having good grades. Why would anyone be surprised you've never failed a class?"

Oikawa almost spilled his coffee. "What?" _And to think I'm in 3-5..._

"We're both in college prep classes, Oiks," said Kuroo. "But I happen to have a slightly better average grade than yours. I'm applying for a biochemistry undergraduate program at Tokyo Uni and I've gotten Mr. Takeda's approval. If you're one of those 'punks have no future' people, you might want to think again. Just like I was one of those 'preps can't be insecure' people before I met you."

"But you...prank people...and insult them with Tsukki...you got into detention for..."

"For nothing! I was just minding my own business. I prank people but I know setting off the fire alarm would be going too far," Kuroo shook his head again. "Mr. Ushijima saw me next to the fire alarm and assumed I was going to pull a prank on the whole school and said 'I know people who look like you, and this is me putting you in your place'."

"What the fuck?!" Bokuto reacted.

"I know, right? What the fuck, indeed!" Kuroo shouted back, smiling for a bit before looking at the clock. "Oh, look, guys, it's almost 3 PM now...and we haven't even started on our essay..."

"What's the topic again? Who we think we are?" asked Bokuto. "Ugh. Sounds like bullshit to me."

"Because it is bullshit," said Oikawa. "He wouldn't care about who we think we are, anyway."

"In his eyes, we're just...a stupid jock, a punk with 'no future', an artsy nerd, an antisocial game-obsessed freak, and a spoiled king," said Kuroo. "When the truth is we have our own hidden sides and struggles, which we uncovered together today and we will forget by Monday when everything goes back to normal..."

"Which you've been trying to highlight using heavy sarcasm since the first time I underestimated your intelligence," said Oikawa. "I understand now."

"But still, Kuroo, you didn't have to be a dick towards Akaashi!" Bokuto glared.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Kuroo. "I went a bit too far. It's just that most of the nerds I know have a happy home life and aren't neglected by their parents, so...I kinda have that jealousy-based prejudice towards them."

"That's okay, Kuroo-san," said Akaashi.

"I'm sorry too, Bokuto," said Kuroo. "For assuming everything I assumed...you're really hardworking, after all."

"No problem."

"Good, everyone's cool with each other. Now, who's going to do our essay?" Oikawa let out a sigh of relief.

"Since I like writing, leave it to me," said Akaashi. "As long as you guys promise not to tell anyone I almost killed myself over spilling chemicals all over Mr. Sugawara's lab coat."

Everyone gave him a "we won't", causing his face to light up. And that was it - the first smile everyone in the room (but Bokuto) had seen Akaashi wear. The boy jotted down his thoughts, before holding it up high for everyone to read.

" _Dear Mr. Ushijima Wakatoshi,_

_We accept that we have to sacrifice our Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. But we think you're crazy for asking us to write down who we think we are in a 1,000 words essay. Why'd you even care, anyway? You see us as you want to see us, in the most simple terms - an artistic nerd, a careless jock, an antisocial gamer, a spoiled king, and a stupid punk. Correct? That's how we saw each other at 7 o'clock this morning. And we couldn't be more wrong._

_We figured out that these stereotypes are just a form of brainwash - that there is always more to everyone around us that we are conditioned not to realise. Be it the spoiled, popular rich boy who internally struggles with his self esteem and peer pressure, or the school's happy-go-lucky volleyball team captain and ace who struggles with his mood swings and is actually very hardworking and considerate, or the heavy metal vomit party regular who secretly struggles with his parents' divorce and a neglectful father, who turns out to get the best grades among us and look out for his fellow misfits, or the 'antisocial' gamer who is already financially independent at a young age from professional gaming and live streaming, or the poetic, brainy weirdo with his own internal struggles. There is more to us than those simple terms._

_The truth is, there is an artistic nerd, a careless jock, an antisocial gamer, a spoiled king, and a stupid punk in every one of us._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Akaashi Keiji (the nerd), Bokuto Koutarou (the jock), Kozume Kenma (the gamer), Kuroo Tetsurou (the punk), Oikawa Tooru (the king)."_

"Hey, hey, hey, that was fucking amazing!" Bokuto shouted.

"I might have to ask you to write my obituary one day," Kuroo chuckled. "Okay, there's Ushiwaka."

*

3.03, parking lot.

"Thanks for offering to walk me home, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto beamed once again. "No problem, Akaashi! I just thought we could...you know, spend more time together outside of tutoring sessions? Maybe we could walk home together every day after school like this?"

"But what about your friends? What about...Konoha?"

"Ahaha, who cares about them?" Bokuto cackled. "Really, 'Kaashi. They wouldn't say shit. I'm the ace of the team. They have no power over me. Konoha will talk shit, but who listens to him anyway?"

"Mm, yeah," Akaashi chuckled softly. "Actually, Bokuto-san...I have something I've wanted to tell you since a few weeks ago, but..."

"What is it, 'Kaashi?"

The younger boy blushed, fiddling with his fingers before mustering up the courage to look Bokuto straight in the eye. "You're a star right before my eyes...that poem was about you..."

"So, Kuroo wasn't lying then?"

Akaashi was shaking at this point. _Shit! Shit, he knows..._

"Akaashi, are you sick? You're...shaking and sweating...and your face is all red...I know you get sick from stress easily, maybe we should get you home...don't want you to miss you exams next week like you missed your econ exam because you were down with fever that one time, right..."

"I...I really like you, Bokuto-san...no...I love you..."

"Aw, I love you too, 'Kaashi," the grey-haired owl boy grinned as he pulled Akaashi into an embrace and engulfed his lips in a sweet kiss, leaving him breathless and on the verge of fainting. "Akaashi, seriously though, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm just overwhelmed," Akaashi gave him a soft smile.

*

Oikawa walked down the stairs. He was the last one to walk out of the school building as he had to go to the bathroom to fix up his look for that night's party at Terushima's place.

But it turned out he wasn't the last to go down the stairs, as the boy with the sly feline grin walked behind him and caught up with him in no time.

"Oi, Oikawa!"

"Oh, it's you," Oikawa grumbled. "What do you want, asshole?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one? You asked everyone so many questions," Oikawa let out a tired sigh. _This fucking guy._

"There's one you left unanswered."

"And which one might that be?"

"Will you forget about me?"

Oikawa let out a loud laughter, the same one he'd let out whenever he finished bullying Kageyama Tobio at glee club practice. Kuroo could only stare at him in confusion, not knowing how to figure out the enigma of a king in front of him. _Guess I haven't unboxed him to the core._

"Maybe I will. But you," Oikawa leaned forwards as he planted a peck on the taller boy's luscious lips and smirked. "Won't forget about me."


End file.
